List of Overlord characters
This article describes the characters of Overlord, a series for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC video game developed by Triumph Studios and published by Codemasters, consisting of Overlord in 2007, its 2008 expansion Overlord: Raising Hell and Overlord II in 2009. Recurring characters The Overlord The Overlord is the silent protagonist of the series, who while appearing the same in each game is actually a series of individuals who have assumed the position. The Overlord is a classic Dark Lord fantasy villain in the vein of Sauron of The Lord of the Rings series who is depicted as a being of great evil who commands creatures known as Minions as well as wielding powerful weapons and magic for the goal of conquest, though the character also functions as an Antihero who fights greater evils and ultimately saves the world, if only to rule or destroy it himself. In the first game, the Overlord has no indication or memory of his origins or past. He is first awoken from a tomb (buried under the previous Overlord's tower), by the brown minions which are led by Gnarl, and is quickly suited up in armour. He is then named successor to the previous Overlord, and as a result gains magic along with command over the tower and the minion hordes. These are presented to him with the clear motivation of overthrowing the seven corrupt heroes and reconquering the lands before him. Though the Overlord never speaks throughout his conquest, with most of the narration being done by Gnarl (and later his tower mistress), his motivations and will are quickly imposed upon the lands' inhabitants for better or worse. His various acts and decisions are reflected by the appearance of his tower and armour. Acts done for good cause them both to become brighter and shinier, while evil acts give them a darker and spikier appearance. Upon the sudden appearance of the previous Overlord (who is revealed to of survived his "death" by possessing the Wizard's body), it is not only learnt that the current Overlord was meant as a temporary tool in the defeat of the seven heroes, but was also originally the eighth hero who, upon the destruction of the previous Overlord, fell from a great height and was left for dead by his fellow heroes who looted the remains of the falling tower. Upon the previous Overlord's defeat, the new Overlord reclaims the minions and his authority. Depending on his previous actions, he will either be hailed as a hero by the lands' inhabitants, or he will pillage the lands and torture those who defied him (though Overlord II suggests that he went through the path of lesser corruption, keeping Rose as a mistress and saving the Elves). In Raising Hell, which takes place right after the events in the original game, The Overlord is directed by Gnarl that formations of evil energy have been found throughout his conquered land, coming from gates which lead into the Abyss, a hellish dimension. The Overlord conquers each Abyss version of his own lands until he finally confronts the Lord of the Abyss, The Forgotten God. Upon its defeat, however, the Overlord is left stranded in the Abyss from the destruction left in the death of the previous lord. Yet despite being stuck there, the undead hordes of the Abyss bow down before him, showing his authority over the entire Abyss, while back in the normal world, his mistress (canonically Rose) carries his child. The child in question returns in Overlord II, who at first was taken to the village of Nordberg in the frozen north as an infant by his Mother (who did not wish her son to be raised in the Dark Tower) before he is taken back by Gnarl and the minions (where he is initially known as the Overlad) before growing up into an adult who almost identically resembles his father, the previous Overlord and regains control over the minions. Throughout the game the Overlord gains a series of monikers, starting from The Witch-boy by the Nordbergians as a child (and used as a pet name by Kelda) to the Demon Lord of Nordberg and the Evil of Everlight upon conquering his hometown and the Everlight resort respectively. The Overlord of Overlord: Dark Legend was a young nobleman known as Lord Gromgard, the youngest child of the Duke of Gromgard. His father left him in the care of his abusive older siblings, Grenville and Gerda. He became an Overlord when he was given the gauntlet by his only friend, Roddick the chef. Lord Gromgard used it to open a door that led him to the castle throne where he found the rest of the Overlord armor, which equipped itself onto him upon touching it. Gromgard eventually takes over all of the land when he instigates the endless war between the elves and the dwarves (By making each side think the other was attacking them). Grenville, who was on the side of the elves, and Gerda, on the side of the dwarves, fought in the endless war until they got tired, believing the other started it. However, returning home, the new Overlord enslaves them both into being his servants while he rules all over the land. Gnarl Gnarl is an aged minion who leads the minions between Overlords and acts as the narrator and advisor throughout the conquest. Even though being the frailest minion of the tower, he is the most experienced and knowledgeable, conducting various tasks like restoration of the tower while the Overlord is away and introduces new options and powers to him as they become available. He reflects the multiple paths of corruption the Overlord can take with his tone of voice and speech varying between light and black humour and always reminds the Overlord "There are evil deeds that need doing". Upon arrival of the previous Overlord he is quick to betrayal but also appears less enthusiastic and reassures that if the current Overlord succeeds that he will "happily take him back". At the end Raising Hell with the Overlord trapped in the Abyss, he states that while many Overlords have come and gone he had a "soft-spot" for him, with the other minions mourning their loss. Gnarl later returns in Overlord II to raise the young Overlord to become a next ruler of the minions and to serve in his usual role as the advisor. At the end he hints that the Overlord's reign might end again and that he is personally biding his time before laughing off screen. He is voiced by Marc Silk. The Jester The Jester is a brown minion and entertainer in the manner of a Medieval jester. His sole purpose is to chat and praise the Overlord calling him under different titles as the Overlord completes certain tasks, such as "Enemy of Mankind" if the Overlord has killed a large amount of humans. In the game's starting tutorial the Jester acts as a training target for the Overlord to learn how to use power and commands. The Overlord can also kick the Jester to the floor with the sound of a cow bell each time, which the Jester will take and continue to praise the Overlord regardless. At the end of game the Jester is seen performing a ritual leading into the events in the game's expansion Raising Hell. he is no longer in the tower and is later found in the domain of the lord of the Abyss. Upon the Overlord's victory, the Abyss Lord tears down the room with himself and the Jester jumps onto the remaining Abyss gate before it is destroyed, saluting the Overlord as he goes. The Jester returns in Overlord II, his name being revealed as Quaver. His role in the game is more or less the same as his one in the first game, giving the overlord titles based on his latest victories. The only changes made to the character in this game, is his glass eye, having an Irish accent and that he now sings poems in the Overlord's name (albeit bad ones). In Overlord: Dark Legend, it was revealed that the Jester's hat and staff used to belong to a halfling jester named Jinks. When Jinks became sick of all the bullying he got, he led the halflings against Gromgard. But when Jinks was killed, the minion who would become the Jester found his hat and staff and took them as his own. Giblet Giblet is another brown minion and one of the first the Overlord commands. He is first mentioned by Gnarl when they recover the tower heart from the Mellow Hills, with Giblet slacking off.Gnarl: Giblet! I see you pretending to hold with one claw! Later when the Overlord recovers his first smelter for the forge, Giblet is the named by Gnarl as the forge master where he is equipped with a forge hammer and goggles. He has also a part of apparent vandalism the Overlord's "Guide to World Domination" (game manual), adding notes about his whereabouts in the pictures. In Overlord II, he still holds this position. Giblet also features in Overlord: Minions. He is part of the Minion Elite, a special forces squad of Minions not scared of losing the Overlord and who are sent behind enemy lines on special missions. Other members of this squad are Zap (a blue Minion), Stench (a green Minion) and Blaze (a red Minion). Rose Out of the two possible mistresses the Overlord can take, the first one is Rose. She is first encountered at Castle Spree, where the keep housing Heaven’s Peak "plague" refugees is under siege from bandit raiders under Jewel, the Thieving Hero. She is less corrupt than most of the other characters and while working for the evil Overlord, acts in a straight forward polite manner, showing good organisational skills, strong will, dresses formally and is unafraid of the minion hordes, who she refers to as "cherubs" at Gnarl's disgust. Later on she can also improve the brown and blue minions when swaying the Overlord in her favour upon him meeting her sister Velvet. If the Overlord stays loyal throughout, at the end she can be seen relaxing with him and the minions in a green flower-filled field. Both Rose and Velvet are also the daughters of the Wizard. If she remains with the Overlord in the events of Raising Hell, after the Overlord is stranded she is shown to be carrying the Overlord's unborn child. Overlord II states that Rose canonically remained the Overlord's mistress and became the mother of his child,Gnarl: What! How did you know-hang on, I recognize that voice now! Rose! Former Mistress Rose! Or Mrs. Marius now, I should say. Don't trust her. She's a devious, manipulative, abandoner... Oh and she's your mother! with Gnarl commenting that after the Overlord became stuck in the Abyss since she left the tower since she does not wish to give birth to a child within the presence of evil. She leaves the Overlad in Nordberg to grow up, while at some point after marries Marius and begins working toward the "magical cleansing" project of the Glorious Empire, having hoped that Solarius would bring order to the lands. She wishes for the balance between dark and light to be fixed and joins her son upon his entering Empire City, deciding that he may be a necessary evil and is the one to bring down the power-mad Solarius. From her dialogue it appears as if with her tactical genius she helped build the Glorious Empire and place Solarius on the throne. She demonstrates the same magical teleporting abilities as Marius and wears the robes of the Sentinels. She is voiced by Fay Maillardet. Overlord Characters Velvet Velvet is Rose's sister and second potential mistress found later when the Overlord storms the Angelis Keep at Heaven's Peak. Rose is quick to point out that she and Velvet don't get along as Velvet has a more of an opposite personality to her sibling. She is more lustful and spoiled and if chosen demands the Overlord brings her presents each time. She dresses more provocatively and has darker tastes in fashion and decoration. Velvet was to be the bride in a "Royal Wedding" to the ruler of Heaven's Peak, Sir William the Black. However, upon the "plague" outbreak and Sir William's sudden seduction by a succubus, Velvet is locked away in her private quarters until the Overlord slays Sir William. She is without grief over his death and is quick to try and seduce the Overlord in her favour against Rose,Rose:...and now he's dead. I can see why you might be emotional but stay out of my business! Velvet: Him? Oh, he was overcompensating, believe me. I was about to walk out on him when he locked me up in here. And now you've come along, my black knight. also trying to bribe him with improvements for the green and red minions who she refers to as "pixies". If the Overlord dumps Rose for her, Velvet can be seen at the end, comfortable on the Overlord's bed. Like Rose, if the player took her as his mistress, at the end of Raising Hell she is shown to be carrying the Overlord's unborn child. She is voiced by Jonell Elliott. Melvin Underbelly Melvin Underbelly is the Halfling King and ruler of the Mellow Hills. Since the defeat of the previous Overlord, Melvin has become extremely gluttonous.Wizard: Have a roast pig Melvin, have two... you're a hero now! - I think she likes you Sir William, if you want to slip away with her I won't tell anyone! - That Jewl had everything, turned out what she wanted was what other people had! - Have a rest Oberon, heroes need their rest! - Hard to see what you have taken away isn't it Kahn? When reason is gone, nothing is left but madness! - Goldo you can have all the gold you ever wanted, my friend! No one would refuse a hero! He is a pure embodiment of the sin, becoming morbidly obese to unnatural proportions, larger than that of humans and even the Overlord, despite the Halfling's traditional short and stocky figure. He can only move at a slow pace or roll like a ball. He is first seen at the Halfling Homes where he is throwing a party and singing personally along with the slave labor of the human peasants and red minions. His strong desire to eat has led to the starvation of the town of Spree and the use of the previous Tower Heart to grow pumpkins; he has even gotten to the point of eating the peasants of Spree. He wears a crown and is clothed in now overly stretched clothes. He wields a gold fork for power, status, eating, and as a weapon. Upon his defeat at the hands of the Overlord, he explodes, covering his kitchen in his thick orange interior chemical fat. In Raising Hell, Melvin is being punished in the Abyss of Mellow Hills by being fed more food then he could handle, causing him to explode but reappear again to eat more and continue this cycle. The Overlord lures Melvin with his food in order to use his explosive power to blast through various obstacles. Towards the end, Melvin rolls into a deep hole, there having to go of a permanent diet on earth worms and mud. Oberon Greenhaze Oberon Greenhaze was once the ruler of the Elves and the Evernight Forest. After the defeat of the previous Overlord, he went into a deep sleep of the forest's great tree. In this permanent state of sloth, the roots of the trees entangled the land, even spreading into the neighbouring Mellow Hills. Also in this sleep, his nightmares became reality spawning all sorts of demonic and savage life in the once peaceful forest which also allowed the Dwarves of the Golden Hills to loot their sacred statue of their Mother Goddess and kidnap the last of their living kind for mining gold, leaving Evernight Forest haunted by the spirits of fallen Elves. With destruction of each root across the forest, Oberon finally wakes and promises not to let the forest fall again, meaning he is quick to attack the invading Overlord. Upon his defeat, the great tree opens up a way into the Dwarven Golden Hills. It is notable that Oberon seems to be the only hero who feels regretful for his actions. Oberon is being punished in the Evernight Forest Abyss by having to constantly watch a poorly produced play directed by the undead hordes, which stars themselves and Elf slaves telling the story of the Elves downfall. Due to missing props, the play starts over and over from act 1. The Overlord finds the final prop, the Dwarven machine "Rollie" and finishes the play with the slaughter of the Elves on stage and Oberon being burnt into ash from Rollie's flamethrower. Sir William the Black Sir William the Black is the ruler of Heaven's Peak and originally the fiancé of Velvet. However, by the time the Overlord arrives in these lands, most of the peasants have either fled the region or left the city for a refugee camp as the castle has been overrun by zombies and demons. Despite this and having to call off the "Royal Wedding" to Velvet, Sir William still enjoys secretive parties in a cult-like manner under the seduction of a succubus and so has become very lustful. When the Overlord storms Angelis Keep, William views it as an intrusion to his party as the Overlord was not invited and ignores "the dress code", and generally appears very egotistic as by calling his guests cattle and proclaiming how he enjoys his newfound immoral lifestyle. He comments when you first enter that the heroes left you to die in the tower; however, it is unknown if he is referring to the Overlord prior to his transformation or the previous Overlord. He also mentions that the Wizard taught him to seek his "freedom", hinting at the Wizard's action. Upon his defeat, he and his cult fall, leaving Velvet open to a new husband. Sir William's punishment in the Heaven's Peak Abyss, along with the rest of his cult, is having to stand on molten lava and constantly be on fire. The Overlord takes him out of there and instead hooks him up to a series of humiliating pedal-operated devices to clean floors and cut grass for the women who dominated the Abyss before the Overlord lays claim. After this, Sir William is killed off a second time in an attempt to capture the Abyss stone for himself. Goldo Golderson Goldo Golderson is the Dwarf king of the Golden Hills. From his name and that of the lands, he pursues the pleasure of wealth over all other aspects of life. Ever since his victory over the last Overlord, he has become ever more greedy for gold, even demanding his wedding gift to Sir William and Velvet back after the unfortunate events at Heaven's Peak. Along with this greed he forces the remaining Elf males to mine for Gold and keeps the Elf women locked away in his "Royal Halls" while the rest of the Dwarf population enjoy constant binge drinking. Goldo wears a full set of golden armour and wields a golden double-headed axe while his choice of weapon upon battling the Overlord is riding his "pet Rollie", which in fact is actually a large steam roller as dwarves have very slow movement. After Goldo's defeat, the Overlord discovers his mass horded amount of gold. Goldo is the only boss in the whole game that will try to attack when the Overlord performs his finishing move. In the Golden Abyss, Goldo is being punished by being made into a gold statue, with the Abyss stone in its centre. In order to retrieve it, the Overlord lures his Dwarf followers with sacks of gold to Goldo where they pick away at him until the Abyss stone is freed. Jewel, the Thieving Hero Jewel, also known as The Thieving Hero is the leader of the Ruborian Desert and the bandit forces, the very same who attacked Castle Spree. Her need to steal comes from her strong sense of envy, leading her and her plans being seen on a number of occasions throughout the Overlord's travels. Her main goal is to steal the sacred statue of the Elves, first being seen as its last place in Evernight Forest before being tricked by Gnarl into stealing it as a manner of locating her whereabouts. However, Jewel actually finds the statue itself unattractive and only wants it due to its importance to the other races. Jewel seems to be constantly unsatisfied with most things, even with the over care for her by Kahn the Warrior. Upon her location being found, the Overlord doesn't slay her on the spot like the previous heroes, but instead captures her for interrogation. When the Overlord leaves to battle Kahn the Warrior, what happens to Jewel isn't mentioned although Velvet says to the Overlord that she wishes to kill Jewel herself. In Raising Hell she is not present because her fate is undecided. Kahn the Warrior Kahn the Warrior is Jewel"s partner and second to last hero the Overlord faces. He is first seen at the Evernight Forest where Jewel is unhappy over the sacred Elven statue already having been stolen. Despite her clear anger, Kahn still acts in a flirting manner, being very protective of her and when he becomes angry himself he shows strong wrath over anything, smashing it with his oversized flail. When Jewel is captured by the Overlord, Kahn is quick to show his anger by attacking the town of Spree and Heaven's Peak with a large force of bandits and creatures that resemble the Beholder. Even with his wrath, he is defeated in front of the "Halfway to Heaven Inn" at Heaven's Peak where his last words are "Jewel". In the Infernal Abyss, Kahn has supposedly "exploded" with rage and has been put together to form a wall to block the entrance to the Abyss centre. Despite being knocked down and scattered into pieces, he is still able to talk and his true nature is revealed that when defenseless, Kahn becomes cowardly to the point of crying out for his mother. After being destroyed, his head lies on the floor talking about how calm he is now. The Wizard The nameless Wizard is the one who banded together the 7 heroes to fight the previous Overlord. Not much is known about his character and personality, due to the previous Overlord possessing his body before the events of the first game and "purging" the Wizard's soul from it. Upon returning to the tower after defeating Kahn, the old Overlord lays claims to the throne and command over the minions, with the help of whichever mistress you abandoned at the Angelis Keep. The previous Overlord is responsible for the corruption of the seven heroes and only used the current Overlord to do his bidding before reclaiming his title, showing great pride in his work. He commands his own horde of minions in the final confrontation, wielding a magical staff and the power to invoke tornados. With his defeat, the current Overlord keeps his title and rule over the land. It was also revealed that Rose and Velvet were the Wizard's daughters near the end. The Forgotten God The Forgotten God is the Lord of the Abyss and main antagonist in the expansion, Raising Hell. He was previously the lover of the Mother Goddess, the creator of the Overlord fantasy world and the living creatures residing in it. When she caught him cheating on her, she punished him by erasing his existence from the minds of the mortal residents and banished him to the Abyss. Without worship, he becomes increasingly vainglorious and attempts to break his spell by not only punishing the deceased, but by also opening Abyss Gates to lure in living mortals and use their suffering as well to claw himself back out into the living realm and begin a reign of chaos and terror, however in the end he is destroyed by the Overlord. Overlord II Characters Kelda Kelda is the only childhood friend of the Overlord, back when he was a small child. She assisted him in bullying all the other children and demonstrated a crush upon him. When the Overlord returned to his hometown, Kelda gladly became the Overlord's first mistress, having resented Nordberg for tossing the Overlad out to the Empire as well as serving as Borius' servant. She is, like Rose for the original Overlord, the good option for the mistresses. If you choose to have her as the First Mistress during the invasion of Empire City, she will provide you with wolves for your Browns to ride. She is portrayed by Sarah Hadland Juno Juno is the second mistress acquired by the Overlord. She is found in Everlight, where she has been accused of witchcraft by the wives of men she's seduced. Juno seems to only be interested in material goods, and doesn't care how she gets them. If you choose to have her as the First Mistress during the invasion of Empire City, she will provide you with spiders for your Greens to ride. Fay When you first encounter Fay, she is queen of the elves and despises everything that the Overlord stands for. But she later offers a temporary alliance against the Glorious Empire, giving the Overlord assistance in finding and charging the Tower Heart. When her first method of charging the Dark Artifact proves insufficient, Fay offers to let the Overlord drain her of her powers. The draining process twists her mind, turning her into Dark Fay, who is only concerned with Evil. The Overlord has the option of overdraining her, which kills her (and gives you the Ghost Fay mistress), or taking Dark Fay as his third mistress. If you choose to have her as the First Mistress during the invasion of Empire City, she will provide you with salamanders for your reds to ride. Florian Greenheart Florian ''' is the second-in-command of the elves of Everlight who is first encountered in the Nordberg countryside, where he and his followers attempt to stop the Overlord from slaughtering the local wildlife. At first he appears to be somewhat of an annoyance and like the rest of the elves is an extreme environmentalist and dresses in a stereotypical hippie-esque manner. He often poses and talks in an overly dramatic tone and constantly has unsuccessful run ins with the Overlord. He is later encountered in the Wastelands where he reluctantly helps to Overlord retrieve the old Tower Heart before being captured by the Empire. However, towards the conclusion of the game, Florian reveals that he himself is in fact Emperor Solarius who had hoped of gaining magical power from the Tower Heart that lead to the Cataclysm before forming the Empire to round up all magic for himself. After this revelation he submerges himself in the collected magic which creates a grotesque leech monster known as The Devourer (with Florian trapped inside it). The Overlord is able to find a way to destroy the Devourer by using his dark presence spell on Florian every time the Devourer vomits him out. After several tries, the Overlord succeeds in overloading Florian with his magic (although, Florian mistakes this as his "ascension") resulting in both Florian and the Devourer being destroyed in an explosion. Marius Apparently the current Overlord's stepfather and the husband of Rose. He is Emperor Solarius' right hand man and also one of the key figures in the "magical cleansing" program. The fact that he constantly attempts to kill the Overlord casts doubt on whether or not he even knows that the Overlord is his stepson, or he just doesn't care (possibly due to the Overlord dropping a very heavy statue on his brother Borius, the Governor of Nordberg). He had the ability to teleport using magical energies obtained from the program. He was eaten and killed by the Devourer, whom he thought was Solarius and fanatically praised as a god in hopes of being rewarded. Borius The brother of Marius and was the imperial governor of Nordberg. '''Borius first conquered Nordberg when the Fourth Overlord was a child. Borius is convinced the Emperor purposely made him governor of Nordberg because he liked him better than his brother Marius. He also believes that Marius knew the Emperor favoured him, and so persuaded Solarius to send Borius to Nordberg. He is later squashed by his own statue thanks to the Overlord and his minions, who drop it on top of him. Later, when the Overlord is thrown into the Arena, Marius will comment on either the Overlord killing of enslaving Borius depending on the players actions. The Devourer A creature created of the pure magic that Florian Greenheart merged with. Resembling a gigantic slug-like abomination, which devoured all things in its path, its trail leaves behind blue magic ooze, identical to the ooze in the Wastelands, which is able to mutate living beings and minions into insane zombie-like creatures. Since Florian created the Devourer, it can only be killed by destroying Florian when the Devouter spits him out. The Devourer was stopped by the Fourth Overlord shortly after it was created. Overlord: Dark Legend characters The Duke of Gromgard The ruler of Greenvale, the father of the Overlord, Gerda, and Grenville, and the brother of the Black Baron, the previous ruler. When his land's prosperity plummeted, he traveled to foreign lands to find how to return his country's glory. His wife, however leaves him for a strong man from another land, and to make matters worst, he returns empty-handed. When the Overlord turned 16, he set out again to find glory, leaving his youngest son in the care of his abusive older siblings. After the Overlord takes over, the Duke seems happy with the new order and is suggested by Gnarl to be seeking a new wife. He only appears in cutscenes, both the beginning and the end. Gerda A muscular bully of a woman, she doesn't consider human men to be enough for her. Gerda is rather fond of the dwarves, considering them real men, and is the lover of their ruler, Widget. She considers Grenville a weakling and her younger brother a brat. Gerda was the one who stole the Blue Minions hive to give to Doris the Witch to fuel her magical baking in exchange for gold. It also was implied Gerda stole two of the forges from the castle and gave them to the dwarves. After the Overlord kills Widget and makes her believe Grenville and the elves were responsible, she declares war on them. However, the war proves unsuccessful for either side, and she returns home, only become enslaved by her younger brother, and forced into a life of servitude. Grenville A rather poetic and educated man, he is fond of the elves more than he is of humans. He considers Gerda a brute and shows little concern for his younger brother. Grenville stole the green minions hive in order to help his elfin friends create monster plants to defend their lands. When the Overlord kills Eramus, Grenville is tricked into thinking the dwarves and Gerda were the ones who did the deed and he leads the elves into war with the dwarves. After failing to defeat the dwarves, Grenville returns home, finding his younger brother is the new ruler. Like Gerda, he is forced into becoming a servant to rebuild the castle. Rollick The castle's chef and the only friend of the Overlord until he finds Gnarl and the minions. Rollick is the one who gives young Lord Gromgard the gauntlet (under orders to give it to him on his 16th birthday possibly left for him by the black baron before his death), which leads the young lord to become the Overlord. Rollick doesn't seem to mind the young Overlord is evil, but rather encourages it, preferring an evil rule like the Black Baron's over the current one. Rollick seems fond of pumpkins and is the author of "1001 Usages for a Pumpkin". Rollick is one of the two providers of sub-quests in the game. The Black Baron The previous ruler before Duke Gromgard and the previous Overlord. It is assumed Gnarl and the Minions served him before young Lord Gromgard. He is presumed dead before the events of the game, but he resembles the young Overlord a great deal. The Black Baron was considered a better ruler than Duke Gromgard, though that he enslaved his people, they at least got to eat and their troubles were not so great. Nym A Meadowsweet bard who sings praises of the Overlord. When the Overlord first meets him in Dark Legend, he sings love songs to a pumpkin but the minions destroy it. He hopes to become a great singer. Like Rollick, he provides the Overlord with subquests. Erasmus The leader of the Elves, who seems to love his plants more than the rest of his people. He is good friends with Grenville, and uses the green minions to create his plant creatures. Erasmus sees through the Overlord's deception of a fake dwarf attack, but is killed by him and his minions before he can tell anyone. Grenville misunderstands his last words, and takes over as the leader of the elves, drawing them into war. Widget The king of the dwarves and a lover of machines. He is in love with Gerda and refers to machine parts in a childish fashion. Widget is the final boss of the game, fighting the Overlord and his minions in a robot with a drill and flame thrower. Widget is killed by the Overlord, faking it as an assassination by the elves, driving a mourning Gerda to lead the dwarves in war against the elves. Therefore, forcing Gerda and Grenville to fight each other. See also *Overlord (2007 video game) *Overlord II References Overlord Category:Overlord (series)